Nobility and Royalty
Nobility and Royalty: Nobility was the social class that possessed of great privileges over the lower classes. While Royalty was the head of the nobles, who controlled both the low and high classes. Imperial and Royalty Ranks in Meria: Grand High Emperor - The overlord over all Meria and it's other domains. On the day of July 7th, 730 A.D. the 20th birthday of Grand High King Michael Pendragon, was declared by the rulers in and around Meria and by the Alliance of Sentient Beings as Grand High Emperor of all Metlliuris and became the first of his family to hold the title. And so it replaced the regal title of Grand High King and head of the realm and became an imperial title instead. However Michael kept the regal title of Grand High King of Maradus for the emperor's personal holdings. The female equivalent is the Grand High Queen, which was made on the same day as the imperial title of Grand High Emperor. Mreanna Valia, the wife of Michael Pendragon became the first Grand High Empress of Meria. She wielded great power which was only surpassed by her husband or son. So they are the wife and consort of the Grand High Emperor. Grand High King - The once regal title used by the heads of House of Pendragon as the rulers of the 13 Kingdoms and the first person to hold it was Maragon Pendragon the first ruler of Meria. The last person to use it as the regal title was by Michael Pendragon the seventh ruler of Meria. And so the regal title became the name of the ruler of Maradus. The female equivalent was the Grand High Queen, who held the same power as their male counter part. However there has never been a female in the House of Pendragon and so has only been the wife and consort of the Grand High King. Grand High Prince - The Heir to the Imperial Throne of Meria. The Grand High Prince was know as to be the son and heir of the Grand High Emperor and Empress of Meria. However if the Grand High Prince was crowned as Grand High King he would no longer hold the tittle of Grand High Prince, the tittle would then be his son's tittle and would be the second in line to the Imperial Throne of Meria. Grand High Princess - Normally by marriage with the Grand High Prince. No female heirs to the Imperial Throne of Meria as of yet. Grand Arch Prince - The tittle of Grand Arch Prince was not used until the birth of prince Mark Pendragon and after his birth it was then continue to be used by prince Kevin Pendragon Wulfgin and prince Michael Pendragon. Grand Emperor /Empress - Grand King /Queen - Grand Prince /Princess - High King /Queen - High Prince /Princess - Arch King - Arch Queen - Arch Prince - Arch Princess - King - Queen - Prince - Princess - Grand Lord - Grand Lady Lord - Lady - Duke - Duchess - Count - Countess - Earl - Earless - Knight - Maiden - Squire - Lady-in-Waiting - Page -